Snowy Feathers
by DeathByOTP
Summary: Cute Destiel Winter Fluff


Castiel sat outside the bunker, watching the stars appear in the rapidly darkening sky, a small sprinkle of white flakes danced from the clouds towards the ground. His eyes widened in wonder, he had seen snow before but he still enjoyed how it fell so peacefully even at the quickly increasing pace it was now falling at. The snow fell and flecks of it were dotted in his hair, for a second he wondered how the snow would feel to his wings, after a quick glance around to check no one was there, Cas unfurled his wings. His black wings were quickly dusted with the white powder turning the tops of them more grey.

Dean woke from a nap in the bunker, he dragged himself off the sofa to search for Sam and Cas, he found Sam in the library doing some research but Cas was nowhere to be seen, he tried checking with Sam but he didn't know where Cas was either. Panic started to pool inside Dean, without so much as grabbing his jacket he pulled open the bunker door and ran outside, but he stopped in his tracks. The first thing Dean saw was Cas, perched on an old tree branch, wings outstretched and glowing silver under the light of the moon. The sight took Dean's breath away, Cas had freckles of snow across his nose, his eyes glowed impossibly blue and his wings were covered in snowflakes. Dean was speechless.

"Hello Dean" Cas spoke turning his head slightly "Would you like to join me?" Dean still lacking the power of speech just nodded, he stumbled and half fell into a sitting position on the tree branch. Dean shivered slightly, he should've grabbed his jacket after all. "Would you like my coat Dean? You are shivering"

"I can't take your coat Cas"

"Dean I don't really feel the cold" Before Dean could object Cas managed to shrug off his coat, Dean had no idea how he could get clothes past the wings but he wasn't gonna question it. Cas gently placed his coat around Dean's shoulders and accidentally brushed Dean's face with a few feathers, it was a pleasant sensation.

"Thanks Cas" Dean pulled the coat on a little more, it helped but he was still so damn cold, he had no idea how Cas wasn't freezing his ass off out here. He looked at Cas who was back to watching the stars and the falling snow, but Dean didn't watch them, he kept watching Cas. After a few minutes Dean started to fidget, he tried to pull his hands more into the sleeves and his face a little more into the collar but it was no use he was still pretty freezing. Cas noticed Dean's fidgeting, he realised Dean was cold so he pressed his wing to Dean and slightly around him like a small shelter. Dean moved more into Cas' wing, it was surprisingly warm and really soft.

"Would you rather go back inside Dean? I know you're cold"

"Actually Cas I feel much warmer now" Dean looked at Cas and Cas' face lit up in a gorgeous smile. "Hey Cas, how come you like watching the snow?"

"I find it fascinating Dean, it is so delicate and small but it can have such power when there is a lot of it, I find it truly breathtaking."

"Not as breathtaking as you Cas" Dean's brain caught up with his mouth and he realised he just said that out loud, his face flushed pink, thankfully it was quite dark but Cas still saw.

"Do you mean that Dean?"

Dean fidgeted again, of course he meant it but he felt so embarrassed to admit it to a guy, but this was Cas, the Cas who had always been by his side, his Cas. "Of course I do Cas, you're the most beautiful thing that god ever created"

Cas stared at Dean with nothing but love "Dean I've seen your soul, I've seen all of you, you are the most stunning thing I've ever witnessed" Dean stared back at Cas and moved in closer to him, Dean leaned in close till their noses were touching. They stayed that way for a moment and then Cas closed the tiny gap and pressed his lips to Dean's . It was a sweet and gentle kiss but it was everything both of them had ever imagined it to be. As they drew back from the kiss slightly they touched their noses together again, Cas whispered softly "I love you Dean Winchester".

"I love you Castiel Winchester"

Cas tilted his head in slight confusion."Dean I do not have a last name"

"You do now Cas, you're part of our family, now and forever" Cas welled up and Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss. They stayed like that enjoying the moment, the hopelessly in love hunter and the hopelessly in love angel, tangled up together in the middle of the winter night.


End file.
